Gotta be Somebody:  Is She The One
by Half of Halves
Summary: Katniss has Peeta to help her heal, but Gale is left alone and broken. One  night while taking a walk in District 2, he runs into a familiar face and she'll change his life forever. One-shot, songfic. "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickelback.


District 2 is silent tonight. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk into the downtown area. I don't care if it's not safe, I just need fresh air. It sucks being plagued by memories and dreams of Katniss. It's obvious that she will never forgive me for Prim's death and that she needs Peeta more than me. Still, I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Who really is there who could love me? I'm still not over Katniss, but I wouldn't have a problem finding someone else to be with. I just don't want the girl to be a rebound. I want it to be real. Katniss and Peeta have each other to heal, but I have no one. I'm not complaining, I'm just frustrated.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

You would think that after being away from someone who loved for five years would be enough time to for a broken heart to mend, but my heart was shattered. Not just broken. I feel empty inside. Sure, I have a great paying job and a huge house, but at the end of the day it's just me. Alone.

My thoughts about this are useless. Sometimes I just want to give up on finding someone who will love me for me. I mean, how many girls would do that? It has to be rare, just like Katniss was. It's windy out here and I regret not wearing a jacket. I hear a noise shuffle around the corner and go over to check it out.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

I see the hooded figure walking in the opposite direction towards me. I tense up, ready to fight them if they try to pull anything. And they do. The person pulls my shoulder and stares at me. It's so dark that I can't tell who it is. All I know is that it must be a girl because her hands are so small and soft to the touch.

"G-Gale Hawthorne?" she asks, barely above a whisper. Her voice is shaky, like she had just been crying.

"Yeah, that's me." I dismiss her. A lot of people know me as the Mockingjay's cousin and whatnot. I get encounters like this all the time. "Nice to meet you." I rudely say and keep walking.

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

She stops me and I sigh. "What do you want from me? I'm not in the mood to deal with fans or whatever you are."

"It's me, Madge Undersee. The mayor's daughter from District 12, remember?"

"Take your hood off," I order her as I eye her suspicously. I'm not sure if she really is Madge. When she does, her tousled blond hair and rosy cheeks instantly convince me that she isn't lying. "Well, you definitely are blond. Why the heck are you out here alone after midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep.."

"Join the club." I'm about to walk away again.

"Gale, wait," she looks up at me pleadingly with those blue eyes that I could get used to. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Madge. Gale Hawthorne, the one and only."

Then she does something I don't expect. She hugs me and doesn't let go. When she starts sobbing, I return the hug and let her cry it out.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see someone I knew. So many people died in the war. I was left alone," she manges to choke out.

I'm about to make a sarcastic remark, but somehow she just broke through my defenses. I know exactly how she feels. We're both shattered, broken beyond repair.

And that's when it hits me. The crazy idea that I never would have ever thought of before. I think Madge might be the one.


End file.
